My Good Son
by Nikki14u
Summary: Lucas felt his heart jump into his throat as he stared down at the man, shocked by his request “Please Luke. I know you don’t like me very much but I need you to say it. I need to hear it just once. Even if it’s not true”
1. He wanted me

**Summary:** "Please Luke. I know you don't like me very much but please, I need to hear it just once. Even if it's not true"

**My Good Son**

He leaned up against the red bricked building and watched the man drink his second bottle of scotch. It was rather amusing to him to see the great Dan Scott reduced to the same affliction that he had once badgered his uncle Keith about but then again nothing concerning this man should surprise him any more. He had known his birth father for about three years now and he was becoming more and more aware that the man had no concept of the word shame or guilt. He was a self righteous jerk who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. He believed himself to be superior to all around him. He was above the common mistakes of the lesser beings, Dan was perfect, or at least he was.

Part of him felt horrible for taking pleasure in watching the man's slow decent from being rich, powerful and respected to what he had considered his deceased brother to be…a drunken, pathetic loser. This thought caused a smile to form on the boy's face. He looked up to the sky and while shaking his head and pointing upwards he said "See Uncle Keith daddy dearest is just as human as the rest of us, imagine that"

His decided to walk a littler closer to where the man was sitting to get a better look. Still out of Dan's line of vision he watched from the side of the tree as the man turned the bottle up to his lips and took another long gulp of booze. His appearance was almost like any other day except his clothing was slightly shuffled and out of place.

"_Hum, probably had a meeting with the town advisors to show them how much of an alcoholic he wasn't. Ha, if only they stayed around a little while longer they would have seen the real Dan Scott"_ he thought.

Suddenly the man stood from the park bench that he was previously occupying and began walking towards the busy intersection that lay on the other side of the park. He was staggering, unable to gather his wits about him but as unnerving as this was there was something in his eyes that bothered his first born son even more.

Although the man was obviously drunk out of his mind his eyes held a look of fierce determination. He was looking straight ahead into the traffic just a few feet away from him. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost or something on the other side. The cars that were speeding in either direction didn't seem to faze him or worse, he didn't look as if he even notices them.

He was standing just at the edge of the grass, just one step away from the sidewalk and now Lucas found himself afraid for the man's safety even if the voice inside his head told him to let the bastard step off the edge and into the traffic. He was a horrible monster who deserved to die and had caused him, his mom, his uncle and brother so much pain that letting him kill himself would be a fitting ending to man's life. Something dramatic and over the top, the exact same way Dan had lived his life.

But he couldn't do it. He was not someone who would take pleasure in someone's death, not even Dan's.

It felt like an out of body experience as Lucas found himself running towards the man as he stepped onto the curb and continued on towards the street. He immediately picked up the pace as he saw his father step off the curb and into on coming traffic. A car, where a woman was talking on her cell phone and concentrating on something in the passenger seat was quickly approaching which Dan standing directing in her path.

He was panting heavily as he practically jumped over the sidewalk, tackling the man to the ground and pulling him back to the curb as the woman speed by without evening knowing that she had almost killed someone. The boy sat there with his father's full weight on his legs as the man looked around, shaking his head clearly unaware of what had just happened.

Without a word he got to his feet and pulled the man up by his shirt. Dan faltered slightly as he continued to shake his head rapidly before focusing on the boy in front of him.

"Lucas?" he said, slurring his son's name as he continued to look around confused.

"Dan?" a woman called out behind the two as the younger boy looked up to see Shari, Tim's step mom. "My goodness honey are you alright?" she said looking the man up and down without a doubt getting her newest round of gossip ready for whatever meeting she was going to attend with the other bored housewives of Tree Hill.

"Everything's fine Mrs. Smith. He just had a little too much to drink" replied Lucas as his father seemed to be at a lost for words.

He looked down at the ground uncomfortably with the woman's eyes fixated on him. She smiled that nasty, judgmental little grin of hers before responding "Well then if you've got it from here I guess I'll be on my way then. Good bye Dan. Lucas" she said giving him one last disapproving glance before walking away.

_God what a bitch,_ Luke thought before turning back to Dan.

"Come on" he said while silently cursing himself for rescuing Dan again. "I'll take you home"

He expected Dan to protest and call him names but instead the man simply complied with his son's command and followed him to the car.

The ride to the beach house was a silent one with his father wavering in and out of consciousness and mumbling incoherently in his drunken stupor. The sound of the ocean made him think about his uncle Keith and the few short days they were able to spend together at their beach house in Charlotte. He smiled slightly at the memory knowing that his uncle loved him more than the man beside him ever could. He missed Keith, more then he let on and the fact that he was now stuck with Dan, someone who could care less about him made him want to cry. But he didn't. He was blessed to have had Keith in his life and he would cling to his memory everyday, happy that his uncle had been the main male role model in his life and not Dan. Other wise he would be a hell of a lot more screwed up then he was now.

When they arrived at the beach house Lucas pulled the keys from the ignition and sighed heavily before heading over to the other side of the car and helping his father to his feet. Closing the door behind him Lucas allowed the man to lean on him as they made their way up the stairs and onto the deck.

Once they were at the front door he placed the man up against the house just long enough to grab the spare key from under the welcome mat. Unlocking the door he returned the key to its pervious place before guiding the man inside and resting him on the couch. He then closed the door before once again pulling the man to his feet as they proceeded on to the master bedroom. There he eased back the covers and sat him down on the bed before removing his jacket and shoes. After removing the tie from around his neck Lucas helped the man take off his shirt where underneath lay a white cotton tee.

Deciding that he was comfortable enough the younger man helped his father lay down as he placed the sheets over his body. Lucas was all set to leave when a hand reached up and firmly took hold of his arm.

He looked over into the reddened eyes of his father and held his breath, unsure of what insults were about to be thrown his way. What happened next shocked him.

"You know" the elder gentleman began with heavy breathing and a low voice. "You're a good boy son"

Lucas was stunned to silence by his father's words. Dan had never said anything like that to him before. Not even during the short time he had lived with him.

_He must think I'm Nathan _he thought to himself as he sat down on the bed at his father's side. He said nothing in response to the man's words but instead decided to listen to what he had to say. It would hurt like hell seeing as how Dan thought he was Nathan but once the man was through speaking his peace he would be able to leave with a clear conscious, knowing that he had done the right thing.

"Your brother would never have done this for me. He would have let me die today but you didn't. No matter how bad I treat you, you always rush in to save me, even when you know you're risking your own life. Like with the dealership fire"

Tears came to Lucas eyes as he realized that his father knew exactly who he was talking to.

"I don't deserve a son like you" the man said with tears streaming down his face.

Lucas didn't know what to say. He couldn't even more. All he could do was listen to his father's heart felt admission. It was just a shame that the man had to be drunk in order to say how he truly felt about him.

"You're a better man then I'll ever be Luke. That's why I don't feel sorry for leaving you and your Mom"

Lucas knew she should be angry with his father for saying this, but somehow he wasn't.

"I knew if I stuck around I would ruin you. That I would ruin her" he said with his eyes becoming heavier.

Lucas saw this and decided that it was time for him to leave.

"I umm" he tried to speak around the lump in his throat. "I have to go know Dan. I'll give Nathan a call so he can come stay with you for a while"

The blond male stood up but his father didn't release his hold on him. "No, please don't"

His father's words brought his actions to a halt for the second time. "Listen I…" he tried to speak again before being cut off by the older male.

"I want you to stay with me. Please. I don't want Nate, I want you" he questioned with his eyes closed.

"Why?" Lucas heard his own voice respond.

"Because you're my good boy and I know that you'll take good care of me" Dan replied in a whisper as he began to fall asleep.

Lucas didn't know what to say. So he chose to say nothing at all as he sat back down at his father's side.

Quiet once again took over the halls of the beach house except for the rough waves smashing against the sand outside. Lucas sat there, listening to the angry sea as he tried to digest what his father had just said to him but nothing would prepare him for what would come next.

"Lucas" the low voice called out to him.

"Yes"

"I'm going to sleep now"

"Okay"

"But before I do can you say one thing for me"

Luke swallowed hard before speaking "Sure. What is it?"

"Can you say I love you Dad. Just this one time"

Lucas felt his heart jump into his throat as he stared down at the man, shocked by his request.

"I don't know if I can" he had to be honest.

"Please Luke. I know you don't like me very much but please. I need to hear it just once. Even if it's not true"

The younger boy felt his lip quiver as the history between he and his father flashed before his eyes. He remembered wanting to say this to Dan so badly growing up but was it too late now? Would he be able to say the one thing that his father was dying to hear as much he was dying to say?

"I…" he spoke softly, just enough for the man to hear him. "I love…you Dad"

The tears he had been holding back finally released themselves and were now sliding down his face as he turned and looked down at the man who wore a smile.

"Good because I love you to son. No matter what I will always love my good son"

And then there was silence once again.


	2. Stolen Moments

**Chapter One**

Three hours had pasted since his father last spoke and yet he was still sitting at the man's side motionless. His father, the man he thought to be the bane of his existence had told him that he loved him. That he was the good son and for once he was the chosen one, the one his father wanted.

Not Nathan.

Unsure of what else to do with himself, Lucas finally stood and walked over to the balcony on the other side of the room. Sliding open the glass doors he stepped outside and stared into the ocean that lay just a few feet away. He breathed in deeply as he tried to push away the feelings that were creeping into his heart. He shook his head as if in doing so would rid him of the confusion and happiness that he was experiencing at the moment. He didn't need these things clouding his judgment. After all Dan was a monster and didn't deserve a moment of his time let alone space in his heart. But yet there he was, just like always. The man was a vulture of sorts, always laying in wait to collect his prey, to pick at his most sensitive areas when he was at his most venerable. He silently cursed the man for his sudden admittance and giving him a taste of the one thing he always longed for, the one thing he always craved…his father's love.

But this was Dan. He was famous for giving him just enough attention to keep him close so that he didn't push him completely out of his life. He enjoyed having power over him and he knew it. He just wished that he had the strength required to walk away.

In truth he didn't know why he was still around. He didn't know why he repeatedly played hero to the man who abandoned him years ago or why he even cared about the man after all he had put him through, not to mention what he had dong those he loved.

He buried his face in his hands and sighed already knowing the answer to his questions. It was because Dan was his father and no matter how much he hated him, no matter how despicable he was. Dan, evil or not he was the one responsible for giving him life. He was a part of him.

Off his last thought he could feel someone staring at him.

He was going to turn around but thought it best not to. Instead he continued to watch the ocean and birds that were flying high above. He wondered what it would be like to be one of them. They were free and flying high without a care in the world. No fathers to emotionally scare them for life, no brothers to ware on their nerves(he loved Nathan and all but sometimes the guy was a little too damn high strung) or female drama, just the sky and freedom. It was perfect.

"What are you doing here?" he heard a familiar voice question.

The words hurt, but he wouldn't show it.

"Saving you from yourself again"

"Well did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to be saved?"

He gripped the rail and tried to calm down as he wondered how someone could run so hot and cold. Although he marveled at the question he didn't dare ask it.

Some things were better left unsaid.

"Well then maybe you should try some place more private to kill yourself instead of places I frequent"

There was silence for a moment before he felt a presence standing beside him.

"Is this ever going to stop?"

"What?"

"Us dancing around each other"

He turned and looked at the man who was now wearing a pair of dark glasses and a worn expression. He almost looked helpless, almost.

"I don't know Dan. I've always been the willing party; you've always been the jerk"

The man snickered at this.

"That may be true but still"

"Still what"

"There's so much that's happened. So much neither of us can take back"

"I know" the boy said now turning his gaze back to the sky.

After a few moments of silence the man spoke again.

"You know whether you believe it or not I am sorry for everything. Everything that happened with your mom and all the stuff that went down between us"

"I'm sure you are Dan but actions speak louder then words. You want to start over fine. But you can't just sit here and expect me to suddenly love you and believe every word out of your mouth because let's face it, history's on my side"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the man nod his head in agreement.

"You're right but I can't make any promises Luke. Besides you know me too well for that. We both know that it's just a matter of time before I screw up again"

"And we both also know that we'll be having this conversation several more times in lives. Who knows maybe we'll get it right one day"

"Maybe" the elder man spoke with a slight grin.

Lucas was so much like him. More then even he knew.

"I meant what I said a while ago"

Lucas tensed up a little at the turn of conversation. He didn't like going certain places with Dan and an emotion scene was the last thing he needed right now. Letting Dan in always came with a price. One he wasn't sure his heart would be able to take this time.

"I know you did" it was a simple reply and he hoped the man would take the hint and change the subject.

"How's your heart?"

"It's fine" he said relieved.

"Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yes"

"Good. I don't think your Mom could handle losing you right now with everything that's happened"

"I promised her that I would take care of myself so that's not something she has to worry about" Lucas smiled. He knew Dan wanted to add himself to the pervious statement but chickened out at the last second.

"And you've given up the pizza and nachos, right? That stuff can kill you"

Lucas laughed a little at his father's attempts to mask his concern.

"Yeah and it sucks"

Dan smiled.

"Well I think dying would suck even more"

"And I don't think the word suck sounds right coming out of your mouth. You're usually into a more complex vocabulary"

"I could very well say the same thing about you. Besides where do you think you got it from?"

Both Scotts smiled as they watched a father and his two sons walking along the beach. They were happy and untroubled and seemed to be enjoying each others company.

"You know we did that one day"

Lucas looked up at his father, stunned.

"You were about two years old and your uncle was having his place renovated so I let him stay here at the beach house. He was watching you that day and when my parents and I stopped by to surprise him I saw you for the first time. Of course Keith did everything in his power to keep you away from me but Mom got to him and convinced him to let me take you outside for a while, just the two of us"

He laughed at the memory.

"You were a very curious and very fast child. You took off the second we stepped outside and I swear it was best workout I had in years. Every two seconds you were pointing at something or running off somewhere, you were so happy. A part of me would like to think that you knew who I was even then because you followed me and came to me without the slightest bit of hesitation. When Deb showed up with Nathan I thought she was going to have a fit but instead she brought him out to join us before going back inside"

Lucas remained quite as Dan continued "We had the best time. You two instantly took to each other and whenever Nathan got too close to the water you would go over to him, take him by the hand and bring him further inland. It was absolutely adorable. Then it was time to go and it hurt" he spoke with a twinge of pain in his voice "I didn't want it to end. I wanted more time with you and I wanted you and Nathan to be able to play together and grow up together like me and Keith. It was about a year later when I finally got up the nerve to ask your mother for joint custody. When she told me no I was prepared to fight until the lawyer said that I had messed up by getting Deb pregnant and that my chances of winning in court were slim to none. From there I got angry and then I started punishing you and her because I had lost and we both know how much I hate to lose"

His voice was soft and sincere. Lucas could tell that he was being honest and that this wasn't some made up story for his amusement.

"Did Mom ever find out about that day at the beach?"

"No, I promised Keith that I would keep it a secret"

"I see"

"You know I didn't tell you this to hold it over your head or anything. I just thought that it was something you'd like to know"

"I understand" Lucas spoke numbly. Gees where was this Dan when he was living with him no too long ago? "Does Nathan know?"

"No, unfortunately"

"Do I know what?" a voice interrupted from behind.

Nathan walked in and stood in-between the two.

"When did you get here?" questioned Lucas.

"A few minutes ago. I got a phone call from Tim about what happened earlier. How are you?" he questioned looking his father over.

"I'm alright"

"Good. Well what were you guys talking about before?" he asked anxiously.

Dan then filled Nathan in on the prior conversation and wasn't shocked when he saw the same look come over his face as he had Lucas's just moments ago.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Why, would it have mattered any? Plus I haven't been in the loving and sharing mood these past years"

Nathan and Lucas remained silent for a while when Dan motioned for them to follow him into the house. They were then led downstairs and into the study.

"Have a seat. I want to show you both something"

Nathan and Lucas exchanged glances before doing as they were told.

"Here" he said handing a book to them and sitting down on coffee table so that he was facing the two boys.

"What's this?"

"A book I put together for the two of you a long time ago"

Lucas was the first to open the book as Nathan looked on from the seat next to him.

Inside the book were pictures taken of the two boys on the beach that day followed by pictures of them by themselves through the years.

"These are the pictures from the dealership"

"Actually they're copies"

"How did you get your hands on those anyway? I thought Karen wouldn't let you see Lucas"

"She didn't. I took them from Keith and she had sent your grandparents a few and they gave them to me"

The next pictures to be shown were those from their years together in junior leagues. Some of them playing one on one, some of them playing games against other schools and others taken just at the right moment when they were standing next to one another, displaying their jersey's that both read Scott.

"How?" was the only word Nathan could utter. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"When you want something badly enough you find a way" said Dan as he stood from the table. "Listen I don't know if you boys are busy or not but there's a game coming on in a few minutes. You're welcome to stay if you like"

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other, silently trying to read each other's minds.

"Let me guess if one stays the other will too, right?"

The boy's looked away shyly. It was still kind of weird being so close to one another after years of hate. But that's just how brothers are.

Nathan was the first to speak "Sure why not. Haley's hanging out with Peyton and Brooke tonight so I'm free"

He then turned to Lucas.

"Alright. I'm in"

"Good" the father said trying to act coolly. "We'll order pizza. One with the works for Nathan and cheese less for us" he said pointing to Lucas.

Nathan laughed.

"Sucks to be you man"

"Story of my life" Dan heard as he left the room to order.

This day wasn't turning out to be too bad after all.


End file.
